Bridge
Information You can start repairing the Bridge when land region 7 is purchased. Below you can see an overview of all stages and quests you need to complete in order to finish 'The Bridge'. All materials needed for certain quests can only be collected during the respective stages. Repairing the Bridge First stage quests *Have 15 Cottages on your island simultaneously. *Hire 40 workers. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Scout the riverbed. Provide it with 1,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Second stage quests *Find a Bridge and Tunnels magazine . Buy it at Leonids for 40 , 60 and 400 . Buy it when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *Collect 10 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys, Moon robot attractions and Extra pizza places. *Collect 50 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. *Collect 30 sturdy timber . Build and demolish 100 Luxury Palms. *Pay the workers $10,000,000. Third stage quests *Placate 45 natives on the beach. *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. When the Bridge is completed the first 3 land regions of the new part of the island are given to you for free, including 4 land chests: 1: 4 iron keys needed to open 2: 6 iron keys and 1 silver key needed to open 3: 5 iron keys and 2 silver keys needed to open 4: 8 iron keys and 4 silver keys needed to open First upgrade for the Bridge First stage quests *Find 8 Bridge and Tunnels magazines . Buy them at Leonids for 40 , 60 and 400 a piece. Buy one when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *The workers are bored. Build 30 Waterslides. *Build 15 Ice cream shops for the workers. *Organize a break. Provide 1,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Second stage quests *Hire 40 workers. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Collect 30 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys, Moon robot attractions and Extra pizza places. *Collect 40 boards by destroying Samovar restaurants, Bavarian inns and European country houses. *Collect 80 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Third stage quests *Patients need medicine . Collect 30 medicine from Health Centers. *Collect 20 Large time scrolls. *Pay the workers $50,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Land region 8 and higher cannot yet be bought on the second island. Also water region 8 and higher cannot yet be bought. To buy water regions one must repair the "Destroyed Lighthouse". John (PI): "Unfortunately, we can't buy new territory yet; the lighthouse's light doesn't reach here, and ships might crash into your buildings. If you want to start construction here, you’ll need to improve the lighthouse. Upcoming game updates will include new buildings and territorial expansions." Second upgrade for the Bridge The second upgrade for the bridge is not implemented yet. But being the good wikia guys we are, we have found some clues in the game's configuration files to give a fairly complete overview of the stages for this upgrade. The quests and stages might change, but if they do it will probably not be much. First stage quests *Help the workers. Provide them with 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. *Collect 3 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys, Moon robot attractions and Extra pizza places. *Collect 10 varnish by upgrading Perfume shops. *Collect 10 boards by destroying Oaks. *Collect 9 Ruins blueprint parts (Note: not sure if it means a total of 9 or 9 unique parts). Second stage quests *Build 1 Surf station. *Build 10 Hotel Luxs. *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. *Have your territory expanded to at least 6 water regions. Third upgrade for the Bridge The third upgrade for the bridge is not implemented yet. But being the good wikia guys we are, we have found some clues in the game's configuration files to give a fairly complete overview of the stages for this upgrade. The quests and stages might change, but if they do it will probably not be much. First stage quests *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Have 30 Galaxy restaurants on your island simultaneously. *Have 10 lobster (whatever it may be and may come from) These are all upgrade quests we could discover in the game's configuration files. We do not believe this will change, but please forgive us if it does. Tips *Buildings can be moved over the river by moving them to the lower or upper border of the screen. This works also for water buildings and the World Wonder. *Buildings that are already on your island will count when you reach a certain stage, so there is no need to demolish and rebuild them.